User blog:XXJellyXx/Jelly Ninja
Summary (Summarize the character, if you add more than a few sentences, it becomes a backstory) Appearance and Personality (Describe the character's appearence, how they smell, act, sound. Then, describe their personality, how they represent themselves, and interact with the world) Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good with some Neutral Good attributes Name: Jellyninja, Jelly, Ninja, Ninja "J" Origin: ROBLOX (Jellyninja_XD13's "The Forest") Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Superhuman/Altered human, Ninja, Assassin Date of Birth: September 31, 2002 Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 160 lbs Height: 5'10 Likes: TBA Dislikes: TBA Eye Color: (Self-explanatory) Hair Color: (Self-explanatory) Hobbies: (Self-explanatory) Values: Peace, Freedom Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: TBA Previous Affiliation: TBA Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B physically, guns and bombs, '8-C with cosmic beam | 9-B physically, '8-C with cosmic beam | 9-A | High 8-C to 8-A physically, 8-A to Low 7-C with cosmic powers | Low 7-C to High 7-C physically, 7-A with cosmic powers | 7-B, 7-A with cosmic powers | Low 6-B, higher with powers | High 4-C | Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology, Martial Arts,Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Limited explosives, Hacking (via USB), Regeneration (Low), Healing, Instinctive Reaction to strikes, Gas bombs, High tolerance to mind attacks and any other brain attacks, Limited Precognition (Can sometimes sense potential danger seconds to minutes before it occurs) | All previous abilities plus, Suit can increase physical damage, Energy Absorption (Suit can absorb 70% of all kinetic energy given), Limited Dimensional Storage (Can house a range of weapons, but can only hold a maximum total mass of 200 lbs), Information Analysis, Can hinder, loop, or interfere with cameras, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 with suit) | All previous abilities, plus Can shoot lightning out of his hands | All previous abilities, plus Preparation, Danmaku, superior Stealth Mastery | All previous abilities (Sensei), plus Attack Potency: Wall level (Can break through doors, and harm beings of this durability with weapons and bombs), Building level with cosmic beam (Can easily explode buildings at his highest level) | Wall level (Should be stronger than before, can punch a crater into a building, and harm people of higher end Wall level durability) Speed: Superhuman running speeds (Chased and caught up to a fleeing car briefly) with At least Hypersonic reactions/reflexes (Can see bullets moving in slow motion, and dodge them when surrounded by them) | Subsonic running speeds with Massively Hypersonic reaction/reflexes (Suit is said to improve his speeds, caught up with Future Era version of himself, even though he still lost) | Subsonic running speeds with Massively Hypersonic reaction/reflexes on his own (Slightly reacted to his own lightning being deflected, even though he still got hit, should be noted that this was in close range.) | Subsonic running speeds with Massively Hypersonic combat reaction/reflexes (Somewhat quicker than all of his previous) | Subsonic running speeds with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Notably quicker than this former self) | Subsonic running speeds (moves slower than his previous variants) with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speeds (Slower than his previous self, but faster than variants beforehand) | FTL reactions and combat speed (Dodged a laser beam, who moves at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can easily lift portions of cars, and heavy people) | Class 5 (Can lift up full-sized vehicles with ease) Striking Strength: Street Class+, Wall Class when lunging | Wall Class Durability: Street level+ (Was only wounded from bullets. Had been stabbed several times in a knife fight and had endured a few more physical fights with these wounds) | Wall level (Got hit by a car being hurled at him, and was only slightly injured) Stamina: High (Can fight for half an hour, and be only slightly tired) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of meters with Cosmic beam Optional Equipment: *'Guns' - Have augmented bullets to do more damage to objects when the weapon is set up *'Bombs' - Has a fuse on the end, with little fake eyes on it. There are 2 variants, timed ones and impact ones, as well as sticky, and airborne variants. *'Katana' - Has a katana that can cut through any Earth metal. *'Grapple Hook' - To aid in moving from building to building when jumping cannot be used Intelligence: Genius (Created his own technology, is an excellent strategist and trained fighter, knowing when to time his weapons and attacks) Weaknesses: Precognition only works when he is alert Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | Original | Furry Wars | Future Era/Corruption War | Sensei | Necro / Dark Age | Cosmic Mode | The Elemental Ghost Note: Make a page to separate the Necro Dark age, and possibly one for Cosmic modes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts